Brillante Complicación
by Hate myself
Summary: Slash HP/DM. Una idea, un plan, todo marchaba bien hasta que surgió una complicación y las cosas no saldrán cómo pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Brillante Compliación

* * *

**

**1.**

Sentado en el confortable sillón negro de piel, pensaba mientras veía las llamas de la chimenea bailar sobre los leños secos. Era extraño que no se encontrara acompañado por sus ya conocidos camaradas de colegio, esa noche había llegado y no había saludado a nadie, sólo entró a la sala común y se dejó caer en el sillón. Algunos de los que aún podía considerar sus amigos, pasaban por ahí tratando de ser vistos y así, tal vez, lograr que les robara algún par de palabras o alguna típica conversación, más no era así. Él estaba absorto, pensando en que ya no aguantaba más; ya habían sido muchas las veces en las que esa persona lo había humillado, tantas las ocasiones en que esa persona se había burlado de él y aparte de eso, lograba salir siempre bien librado y con las felicitaciones y todas las alabanzas de la escuela. Simplemente no era justo para él. Porqué era posible que ese "poca cosa" siempre lograba superarlo en todo?, porque siempre tenía que ser él quien terminara siendo el "héroe" del día?, qué acaso él no seguía todas las patéticas reglas de la escuela al pie de la letra?, porqué era que "esa persona" que siempre se la pasaba rompiendo las reglas, desobedeciendo a sus maestros y metiéndose en problemas era quien cada ocasión terminara salvando el día y recibiendo los aplausos y los elogios del director?, desde cuando el ser indisciplinado era visto con buenos ojos en ese colegio?... No, simplemente ya estaba harto de todo eso, y fue entonces cuando una idea comenzó a desbordarse por la mente celosa del joven Malfoy, causando un brillante destello en sus ojos y elevando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha.

Ensanchó su pecho en un suspiro y vio pasar de nuevo y por tercera ocasión a Crabbe y Goyle quienes lo veían sin decir palabra, solo sus miradas se infiltraban por sus ojos plata, esperanzados en arrancarle aunque fuera un par de palabras, algo que les dijera que era lo que sucedía con su importante amigo. Por su parte, sabía que no iban a dejarlo en paz, así que con sólo una sonrisa los invitó a tomar asiento y a que le hicieran compañía al fin.

-Has estado actuando muy extraño Draco, te pasa algo? –preguntó Goyle acompañado por el movimiento afirmativo y compulsivo de la rechoncha cabeza de Crabbe.

-Actuando extraño? –sonrió- debí suponer que para ustedes, el ver a una persona pensando es "actuar extraño", en fin, cómo ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, me la pase mal en el Gran Comedor cuando el "chiflado" del Director suspendió la cena un momento para anunciar que "gracias" al cara-rajada de Potter y su "grandiosa atrapada" según palabras de él, logró darle la victoria por cuarta ocasión a la "noble" casa de Gryffindor... patrañas!!, ese Potter sólo tiene la victoria porque los demás lo han dejado hacerlo... todos son unos lambe-botas, cuidando al "héroe" y haciéndolo sentir cómo si fuera la gran cosa...

-P-pues nosotros vimos que no fue tan fácil cómo dices... y el buscador de Hufflepuff no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente tampoco... –guardó silencio al ver la fría y penetrante mirada de los orbes plata de su compañero mirándolo con enojo.

-Quizás deberías estar junto a los hipócritas de los demás y adulando a Potter, Crabbe...

-L-lo siento, Draco...

-Olvídalo –lo barrió con la mirada, desviándola después nuevamente hacia la chimenea- sé que eres alguien torpe y por eso quizás es más fácil que te dejes "infectar" con todas esas tonterías del "héroe" de Potter... sin embargo, Crabbe, los que aún tenemos nuestro cerebro intacto y saludable, sabemos que ese "espectáculo" pronto se le va a acabar al cicatrizado; pero como no pienso esperar hasta que suceda, yo he pensado en algo realmente brillante... algo de lo cual, Potter terminará llorando y tan avergonzado que no querrá ver la luz del día jamás en toda su vida.

-Qué piensas hacer, Draco? –preguntó Goyle esta vez.

-Mañana lo verán, esta noche trabajaré en ello –se puso de pie elegantemente y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia sus compañeros- no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, lo terminaré esta misma noche y mañana podrán ver los resultados.

No dijeron palabra alguna, sabían que cuando Malfoy hablaba, nadie podría contradecirlo, así que sin saber a que plan se refería su amigo o a que idea brillante era de la que les había hablado, se pusieron de pie y partieron hacia el dormitorio, ya que no había más que hacer. No muy lejos de ahí, caminando por los pasillos oscuros y con sólo la luz de la luna iluminándolos, Harry caminaba al lado de Ginny, hacia la torre de Gryffindor para descansar después de un agitado día. Ginny sonreía satisfecha y orgullosa pues sabía que el corazón de Harry le pertenecía, así como también sabía que el ojiverde era muy tímido, y para no meterse en problemas complicados, la pelirroja simplemente se limitaba a coquetearle y tocarlo en algún brazo o en el rostro cuando la ocasión se presentara; y esto le encantaba ya que lograba arrancarle un por demás "lindo" sonrojo a Harry.

-El partido de hoy estuvo genial, Harry, te luciste en la cancha... –le dijo en extremo coqueta, lo cual ocasionó el tartamudeo en el ojiverde.

-P-pues a-así es, Ginny –paso saliva- sí fue muy difícil, pero lo bueno fue que todos nos divertimos, no es así?

-Vamos, no seas modesto, tu lograste nuestra victoria.

-Sí... –le sonrió con un brillo poco común en los ojos- pero fue gracias a todos ustedes, Ginny, que estuvieron animándome siempre...

-Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero fuiste tu y no nosotros quien atrapó la snitch... –le sonrió y después de dejarle caer una mirada por demás sugerente, se despidió para partir hacia su dormitorio- buenas noches, Harry, descansa bien...

-Igualmente Ginny... –le respondió y ya que hubo acompañado con la mirada a la chica subir hasta su dormitorio, Harry entró al suyo y suspirando, se dejó caer en la cama; sin saber que minutos antes, alguien los había observado mientras caminaban por el pasillo, alguien que se escondió entre las sombras. Draco observó a Harry sonreír a la pelirroja y su sonrisa se torció aún más confiada –_"ya veremos sí sigues igual de feliz mañana, Potter"-_ se dijo y partió hacia el salón de pociones.

Eran exactamente las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Draco llegó hasta su dormitorio, portando un vaso transparente de líquido cristalino, su "plan maestro", el cual dejó en la mesita junto a su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. Aunque habían pasado sólo un par de horas, Draco dormía feliz soñando con su plan funcionando perfectamente, sólo que debido al sueño y a la risa que le causaba su deseado plan, comenzó a ahogarse; se levantó tosiendo haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle corrieran en su auxilio. Le pasaron un vaso con agua para que se le pasara pronto la tos; Draco bebió todo el líquido y miró extrañado a sus compañeros.

-Qué hacen ya vestidos con el uniforme?

-Ya es hora de ir a clases, Draco...

-Tan pronto? –preguntó sorprendido y mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido- bien, vayan ustedes a clase, yo en un momento los alcanzo.

-Claro... mientras nosotros te disculparemos con el profesor Snape por sí es que te retrasas más.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a su joven líder aún sentado en la cama y tratando de despejarse la cabeza. Esa noche había llegado muy tarde al dormitorio, y aun no había dormido lo suficiente como para ir a estudiar tan pronto, pero al recordar su brillante plan, sonrió dispuesto a dejar a un lado la flojera y disfrutar del resultado que conllevaría su espléndida idea. Se imaginaba las reacciones de los demás y sobre todo la de Potter, seguro que ese día dejaría la escuela para siempre, y si esto no era así, era muy probable que se la pasara escondido en algún cuarto secreto de Hogwarts; Draco sonrió para sí; pero su sonrisa de felicidad se fue desdibujando, dejando un gesto de profunda mortificación y espanto al ver el vaso que tenía entre sus manos. Miró lentamente hacia la mesita junto a su cama y no, ya no estaba más la poción que tan celosamente había fabricado para su archi-enemigo, no, ya no estaba ahí porque seguramente el "imbécil" de Crabbe se la había dado a beber pensando que era agua... y él, estúpidamente, se la había tomado. Draco se paró instantáneamente de la cama dejando caer el vaso de vidrio al piso haciéndolo añicos; se llevó la mano a la boca sintiendo que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, corriendo y casi cayéndose, se dirigió al baño y metiéndose el dedo a la boca, trató de vomitar aquella poción que había bebido inocentemente, pero para su desgracia, no lograba echar de su boca aquello que había ingerido. Sintió un calor que le subía desde los pies y como su cuerpo iba temblando a medida que esa sensación subía y se apoderaba de él. Casi a rastras se situó frente al espejo y contempló, angustiado, cómo su físico iba cambiando. Su cabello y otras partes de su cuerpo iban creciendo mientras otras se iban desapareciendo, observó aterrado como sus facciones y su cuerpo ya no eran más los del chico rompe-corazones de Slytherin, ahora, su reflejo mostraba a una rubia y asustada chica.

* * *


	2. 2

**2.

* * *

**

Cómo era posible que sólo a él le vivieran ocurriendo estas cosas?, porqué siempre que trataba de hacer algo sus planes se frustraban?, no lo sabía, se llevó las manos a la cara sintiéndose abrumado, ahora que diablos se suponía que tendría que hacer?, bueno, lo primero era matar a Crabbe y después ya pensaría que. Draco salió del baño arrastrando los pies, literalmente, y ahora cómo iba a hacer para asistir a clases?, todo lo que pensaba que Potter sufriría, ahora él lo estaba padeciendo. Qué iba a pasar cuando Crabbe y Goyle volvieran y lo encontraran convertido en una chica?, qué dirían los demás al ver que Draco Malfoy ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts y en su lugar había una chica nueva? No sabía que hacer, se pasó las primeras horas dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, pensando cómo salir de esa complicación, sólo había una cosa por hacer, una cosa que aunque no le gustara, tenía que hacerla... salir de su habitación. Draco se puso su uniforme y asomándose por la puerta para asegurarse de que los pasillos estuvieran solos, salió tratando de no hacer ruido.

Vaya lío en el que se había metido, seguro su madre se pondría feliz si supiera del cambio que había ocurrido, siempre quiso una niña, pero su padre... Salazar, mejor ni pensarlo. Después de unos cuántos pasos acompañados por miles de pensamientos, al parecer, las cosas iban marchando bien, no se había topado con nadie, y solo le faltaba caminar por dos pasillos más para llegar al salón de pociones y buscar alguna solución a su problema, quizás, sólo le llevaría unas cuantas horas para preparar alguna poción que le revirtiera los efectos. Dio vuelta y para su desgracia, en el último pasillo venían caminando Cedric, y algunos chicos más. Draco sintió que la sangre se le bajaba hasta los pies, quería dar vuelta y correr para esconderse, pero no lograba hacerlo ya que por alguna extraña razón, no podía despegar sus pies del piso, estaba demasiado nervioso. Vio acercarse a los muchachos hasta donde él se encontraba y para su sorpresa, le sonrieron en un plan de "galanes". Draco se extraño, sobre todo cuando Cedric le guiñó un ojo.

-Slytherin ya salió de clase de pociones... creo que están ahora en el invernadero, deseas que te acompañemos? –preguntó Cedric con un aire de coqueteo.

-Acompañarme?... –Draco se sorprendió al oír el mismo su propia voz, era un poco aguda y dulzona, rápidamente siguió hablando y trató de no verse nervioso- ...es que eres alguna clase de guía turística en Hogwarts o qué?

-Guía turística? –se sonrió- no, claro que no... solamente deseaba acompañarte y conocerte un poco... –volvió a insistir.

-Conocerme? –preguntó Draco extrañado _"pero que resbaloso resultó ser este antipático de Cedric, quien lo fuera a decir... me pregunto que diría la horrenda de Cho Chang al enterarse que su novio trata de seducirme... "_ pensó el rubio disimulando una sonrisa triunfal- quizás después, ahora tengo prisa.

-Bueno, de igual forma... no te había visto por aquí, eres nueva? –volvió a insistir Cedric tratando de retener un poco más a la bella chica que tenía frente a él.

-Nueva?, no, ya tengo un tiempo aquí –dijo sintiendo como su corazón casi le tocaba las costillas al palpitarle rápidamente, esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba- si no te importa, tengo prisa...

-Ah vaya, bueno, no te quito más tiempo... –sonrió Cedric, Draco observó incomodo como los demás chicos no le apartaban la vista de encima- solo espero que podamos ser tus amigos, si tu quieres...

-S-sí, claro –contestó cortando aquella conversación, esto era más difícil que hablar con su padre; vaya cosas que tenía que pasar gracias a las estupideces de Crabbe- bueno, con permiso- -dijo al fin y rogando mentalmente que ya no lo detuvieran más, entró al salón de pociones, recargándose tras la puerta y respirando agitadamente. Esto era lo más espeluznante que le había ocurrido en toda su entera vida. Sin tiempo que perder se puso a buscar alguna cura para su mal.

* * *

Cedric se sentó en las bancas del patio central junto a sus amigos, sonreía pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacia apenas unos momentos. Sus compañeros seguían conversando animadamente entre ellos, de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por la alegre voz de él. –No creen que esa chica es la cosa más linda que han visto?

-Pues sí esta muy... –sonrió uno de sus amigos- hermosa, pero creo que no quería nada con nosotros Cedric, no viste como cortó la conversación?

-Tenía prisa, ella misma lo dijo... o miento?

-No, eso fue lo que dijo, pero me sonó más bien a que no quería hablar con nosotros... además, esa clase de chicas no se fijan en tipos como nosotros, casi siempre buscan chavos como ellas, que parecen modelos de revistas... y sobre todo con dinero.

-Pues ustedes dirán lo que dirán, yo seguiré tratando de hablarle, quien sabe y a lo mejor surge algo bueno de todo esto... como un... noviazgo, tal vez –sonrió orgulloso Cedric.

-Noviazgo? –le preguntaron- y Cho?, creo que te olvidas de ella...

-Cho es muy infantil –dijo pensativo- bueno, de cualquier forma aún no pasa nada, voy a ver primero que sucede o como marchan las cosas con... con... Merlín!! –se llevó la mano a la cara- no le pregunté como se llamaba...

-Creo que fantaseas mucho, Cedric –le sonrió su amigo- pero en fin, eres bien parecido... ya veremos como te funcionan las cosas.

* * *

Harry escribía algunos apuntes en su libreta, estaban en la clase de Encantamientos, Ron sentado a su lado se encontraba inquieto como costumbre, hablando en susurros con Dean, quien estaba sentado en la fila de al lado, justo frente a él. Harry trataba de concentrarse en lo que escribía, pero era mucho el parloteo de su pelirrojo compañero que sintió que la paciencia que tenía comenzaba a agotarse.

-Ron... Ron... –cuchicheo también, el otro volteó intrigado a verlo- puedes callarte? No me dejas escribir.

-Pero no te estoy deteniendo las manos, estoy hablando con Dean –replicó.

-Ya se que estás hablando con Dean, pero qué es tan importante lo que le estás diciendo que no puedes esperarte a que acabe la clase?

-Bueno, no es algo importante... es más bien extraño.

-Extraño? –lo miró intrigado, pero conociendo a su amigo, sabía que quizás se trataba de otra de sus tantas ocurrencias- bueno, ya déjame poner atención- le dijo finalmente para ponerse a escribir de nuevo; Ron, algo intranquilo, trató de escribir también pero al parecer, tenía muchas ganas de conversar. Acercó la cabeza hacia Harry y le habló en susurros.

-Harry...

-Qué? –dijo un tanto fastidiado.

-No te parece extraño que el hurón no se haya presentado a clases desde la mañana?

-Cómo dices?

-Sí, no se presentó a pociones, tampoco a la siguiente clase –pareció pensar- y ahora tampoco a esta... no crees que es muy raro?

-Quizás esté enfermo... –dijo pensando en que su amigo tenía razón y sí era extraño eso- ahora presta atención.

-Harry, Ronald –les llamó la atención el profesor Flitwick- quieren poner atención, por favor?

-Sí claro...

* * *

Ya era algo tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y era hora de cenar. Draco dentro del salón de pociones se pasaba un mal día. Tenía hambre, no podía presentarse así al Gran Comedor y aún era fecha que no lograba encontrar cómo invertir el efecto de su poción. Aunque su mayor frustración en ese instante era que tenía demasiada hambre, ya que no había comido nada en todo el día. –_"Quizás es hora de buscar a Crabbe y Goyle y contarles lo que ocurrió, y mandarlos a que me traigan algo de comer..."_- pensó; así que sin hacerse esperar más, salió del salón de pociones tratando de no ser visto por nadie más. Así ya estaría dentro de su habitación y solo esperando a que el par de bobos amigos, le trajeran algo de cenar, pero lo primero era tratar de encontrarlos. Venía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que sin querer, se tropezó con alguien, cayendo al piso.

-Discúlpame... –le dijo aquella persona, Draco solo sentía el golpe en sus posaderas, levantó la vista y vio una mano que se tendía frente a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. La tomó y rápidamente se puso de pie quedando frente a frente con esa persona.

-Tú? –preguntó sintiendo como su estómago se endurecía del coraje al ver a Harry frente a él, sonriéndole nervioso.

-Lo siento, en serio –se volvió a disculpar Harry con la chica- no vi que venías, fue mi culpa, es que venía distraído y no te vi... te lastimé? –le preguntó atentamente y con una mirada de eterna preocupación. Draco solo torció un poco la boca, era Potter, y por su culpa era que ahora él se encontraba en las fachas de una chica.

-Sí, me lastimaste –le reclamó, en verdad que no le había dolido mucho, era más el coraje que le traía- eres un torpe, que no puedes ver bien o que te pasa?

-Perdóname, no me fije... –se volvió a disculpar por tercera vez, no quería más problemas a su espalda, ya bastante tenía con aguantar las humillaciones del farsante de Malfoy junto con todos los demás problemas que traía cargando encima- soy muy distraído y no vi que venías, en serio, no fue mi intención tumbarte al piso... podrías perdonarme? –le preguntó tan dulce y caballerosamente, que Draco se quedó un momento en silencio observando los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry; fue entonces cuando advirtió que aún Harry no le había soltado la mano y la seguía tomando con delicadeza. Draco se sintió un poco extraño, es más, se sintió demasiado extraño con eso que rápidamente trató de acabar ese encuentro.

-Sí, esta bien... no te preocupes –le respondió un poco nervioso... nervioso?, no entendía porqué se sintió así, lo cierto es que rápidamente quitó su mano de entre las de Harry y giro sus ojos plata hacia otra parte, no podía mantener la mirada en su enemigo- sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez.

-Gracias... –Harry le respondió educadamente y si Draco hubiera levantado al vista, se hubiera encontrado con una hermosa sonrisa de parte del ojiverde- no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo...

-Eso espero... –dijo Draco y comenzó a caminar para seguir en su búsqueda. Harry sonrió viendo como esa chica que no había visto en toda su vida, se alejaba poco a poco de él. Nunca había intercambiado palabras con alguna Slytherin, pero aunque fueron pocas, sintió que no había sido tan malo; es más, había pensado que iba a terminar peor ese encuentro ya que, media casa de Slytherin lo odiaba. Harry sonrió y cuando iba retomar su camino hacia su habitación, vio que algo se le había caído a la chica al piso. Era un pedazo de pergamino doblado, lo abrió para leer de que se trataba; al parecer, eran algunos ingredientes para alguna clase de poción desconocida para él, y es que no era un muy buen pocionista como para saber de que se trataba lo que se encontraba en sus manos. Así que supuso que esa chica seguro estaba trabajando en alguna tarea que seguramente Snape le había encargado. Sin tiempo que perder, trató de seguirla para entregarle el pergamino que se le había caído.

* * *

Draco se encontraba escondido tras una estatua fuera del Gran Comedor, tenía la esperanza de que Crabbe y Goyle pasaran por ahí. Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse al ver que miles de rostros pasaban menos los de su par de amigos; sin embargo, al ver a cierta persona, se escondió lo más que pudo, casi queriendo que la pared se lo tragara y tratando de no respirar para no hacer ni la más mínima muestra de ruido, era Cedric en compañía de sus amigos que pasaban por ahí, y él simplemente no tenía ganas de otro "emocionante" encuentro con el chico maravilla de Hufflepuff. Vio que entraron al Gran Comedor y respiró más tranquilo, su rostro mostró una feliz sonrisa al ver que por fin, pasaban por ahí Crabbe y Goyle. Draco les habló tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

-Goyle!... Crabbe!... –les llamó, pero el par de chicos sólo se le quedaban viendo, completamente extrañados y nerviosos. Draco comenzó a desesperarse- Crabbe, Goyle!, vengan acá! –les volvió a llamar pero lo único que logró fue que Goyle se sonrojara espontáneamente y Crabbe volteara a ambos lados para ver sí era verdad que les hablaba a ellos. Draco casi se estrangulaba él mismo, se culpaba por tener amigos tan estúpidos, cómo diablos no se pudo encontrar a otros amigos que al menos sí tuvieran cerebro?

-D-disculpa... –dijo tartamudeando y profundamente rojo Goyle- n-nos hablas a no-nosotros?

-Sí, claro que les estoy hablando a ustedes!! –les dijo desesperado Draco, luego se espantó al ver que Goyle se estaba peinando... al parecer se estaba acicalando para él... Salazar!! Había olvidado que era una chica!!, y seguramente ese par de imbéciles pensaban que les estaba coqueteando, pero que cosa más absurda y espantosa, pensó Draco quien al ver las miradas por demás "seductoras" de parte de Goyle y Crabbe comenzó a sentir escalofríos en la espina dorsal.

-Te podemos servir en algo, preciosura? –preguntó Goyle arrinconando a Draco en la pared mientras Crabbe, sonriendo como un verdadero estúpido maniático, le hacía segunda. Draco, sintiéndose el ser con la peor suerte del mundo, aventó a Goyle de encima.

-No me vuelvas a decir así, imbécil –le advirtió- que no ves que soy yo?

-Oye! –se puso de pie rápidamente Goyle mostrando furia en la mirada, eso sin contar que Crabbe también parecía tener la intención de abalanzarse como toro al ver que había atacado a su amigo- por más linda que estés no te voy a permitir que me trates así –le amenazó, Draco sintió que la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies al ver que su par de tontos amigos iban a golpearlo o, quizás a algo peor.

-Espérate, estúpido –dijo Draco, pero desgraciadamente ya no pudo decir más porque Goyle le tapó la boca con la mano y se le acercó tanto que Draco podía sentir que vomitaba en su propia boca.

-Ahora mismo voy a enseñarte a respetarme –le dijo repegándole la cara encima y oliéndole la piel- nadie se burla de Goyle, y no te va a ayudar en nada el que estés tan bonita, -sonrió- te voy a quitar lo crecida...

Draco viendo que sus amigos eran un par de gorilas llenos de alborotadas feromonas, le dio un puntapié en la parte privada de Goyle para poder quitárselo de encima –Goyle imbécil, que no me reconoces?, soy yo!! Draco!!!

-Qué? –preguntó Crabbe catatónico ante tal revelación, Goyle hubiera preguntado lo mismo si no es que no podía hablar aún debido al dolor.

-Lo que oyeron, par de estúpidos... –dijo realmente enfadado- esta mañana lo que me dieron a tomar era la poción que pensaba darle a beber a Potter, pero como siempre, ustedes con su completa idiotez, me la dieron a beber a mi... y ahora... ahora... –Draco suspiró angustiado.

-Vamos Draco, pero no te ves tan mal –sonrió torpemente Crabbe, poniéndose rojo como una manzana- en realidad te ves muy bonita...

-Claro que me veo bien, estúpido, que no ves que soy un Malfoy? –le cuestionó- por supuesto que tenía que verme hermoso aún siendo chica...

-Vaya Draco, por un momento... –dijo Goyle poniéndose de pie y habiendo tomado aire para poder hablar.

-Ya ni lo digas, son un par de salvajes... –lo barrió con la mirada- al menos de algo sirven conmigo... bien, quiero que hagan algo por mí.

-Por ti?

-Sí, voy a irme al dormitorio a esconderme porque no puedo dejar que me vean así... aún no logro dar con la poción, solo tengo algunas ideas para revertir el efecto, pero no es algo muy efectivo, sólo son especulaciones... las tengo anotadas aquí... –se buscó en las bolsas de su pantalón- deben estar por aquí... en algún lugar... diablos!!

-Qué pasa?

-El papel donde las tenía anotadas... se me cayó –dijo espantado y afligido- seguro que fue cuando tropecé con el cegatón de Potter...

-Potter ya te vio así? –preguntó asombrado Goyle- que te dijo??

-Nada, que querías que me dijera? –le dijo molesto- pensabas que iba a reconocerme, eh, estúpido?... Salazar, cómo le voy a hacer para recuperar esa hoja...

-A lo mejor aún está tirada Draco... –dijo Crabbe.

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno, lo que quiero que hagan es que lleven de comer al dormitorio porque no he probado bocado en todo el día y tengo mucha hambre. Yo mientras voy a ir a buscar el pergamino donde tengo mis anotaciones... espero que aún esté ahí.

-Bien Draco, entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato en el dormitorio.

Draco vio como su par de amigos se metían al Gran Comedor y espero a que ya no pasara más nadie por ahí para poder salir de su escondite e ir a buscar el dichoso pergamino que había tirado. Sus ojos dieron de pronto con cierta cabellera oscura y unos ojos verdes que le hicieron bajar la vista rápidamente y morderse el labio, era Harry, quien caminaba al lado de Hermione y Ron; cuando vio que hubieron entrado al comedor, se dio prisa para ir en busca de su "ansiado" papel.

* * *

Mientras en el Gran Comedor, Harry comía felizmente al lado de sus amigos, mientras Ron, tratando de hablar y no ahogarse con el pedazo de pollo en la boca, parecía muy entretenido hablando con Harry.

-Te digo que no hay ninguna chica nueva en Slytherin, no pueden entrar así nada más cuando ya estamos casi a mitad de curso.

-No lo sé Ron, nunca la había visto... –dijo Harry pensativo- crees que vaya a venir a cenar?

-Pues, si tiene hambre seguro que viene... además, porque de pronto tanto interés?, qué no me dijiste que te gustaba una chica de gryffindor? –le preguntó, y es que en esa ocasión que Harry le había abierto su corazón, no le dijo precisamente el nombre de "Ginny" ya que era bien sabido que los Weasley eran muy celosos para con su hermana.

-No es eso –dijo sonriendo- es sólo que se le cayó un pedazo de pergamino y quiero entregárselo... además, es la primera de Slytherin que no me habla solo para decirme majaderías.

-Bueno, eso sí que es novedad –le sonrió Ron.

-Que pergamino se le cayó, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

-Este –se lo enseño- no se que sea, pero según creo son algunos ingredientes de alguna clase de poción.

-A ver, déjame verlo –le pidió la castaña y tomando el papel en sus manos se puso a leerlo con un gesto de extrañeza- pues, sí que es extraño... la mandrágora sirve para la poción multijugos o para sacar a alguien de la petrificación, pero... es extraño porque no es la cantidad que debe de ser... es muy poca la cantidad que apunto aquí... me pregunto que poción será esta?

-Hermione Granger no sabe que poción es? –dijo Ron asombrado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- vaya, por fin existe alguien más inteligente que tu.

-No seas ignorante, Ron –le metió un puntapié debajo de la mesa- sí yo quiero puedo investigar y saber que poción es la que quiere sacar esa chica que Harry dice, así que sí apunto los ingredientes y...

-Lo siento Hermione –le arrebató Harry el papel de las manos- creo que esto es algo que no nos incumbe en absoluto... además, no creo que esa chica sea peligrosa como para investigar que es lo que esta haciendo...

-Yo no dije que la íbamos a investigar, Harry, sólo quiero demostrarle a Ron que...

-Eres la única sabelotodo en Hogwarts? –le sonrió Ron, Hermione ya molesta y sentida con su amigo-novio, se puso de pie y lo miró desilusionada.

-Eres un caso perdido, Ronald Weasley... –dijo y se alejó del Gran Comedor. Harry se mordió un labio mortificado al ver a su amiga partir molesta, y luego ver a Ron cabizbajo viendo su plato de comida.

-Creo que soy un grandísimo tonto...

-Vamos Ron, no digas eso, es solo que... –se rascó la cabeza- que Hermione aún no esta acostumbrada a tus bromas. Además, sólo es cuestión de que te disculpes con ella, tu sabes que no esta enojada realmente...

-Hola Harry –saludó coquetamente Ginny pasando frente al lugar en donde se había sentado el ojiverde.

-Ho-hola, Ginny –la saludó torpemente.

* * *

Ya era la quinta vez que Draco rebuscaba en el sitio en que se había tropezado con Harry el papel que llevaba, y no lograba dar con él. Odiaba tener que volver a buscar las cosas, se sentía abrumado. Se recargó en la pared viendo hacia el techo.

-Buenas noches, "señorita" –Draco espantado al reconocer esa voz, se enderezó viendo a su interlocutor.

-B-buenas noches, D-director –dijo sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima, esa forma en que Dumbledore lo veía lo hacía sentirse demasiado mortificado.

-Perdió algo, quizás?

-Pues... no, no realmente... –dijo nervioso.

-Bien –le sonrió el anciano, un poco "travieso" para gusto del rubio- es una hermosa noche... muy agradable para buscar "amigos", tal vez, "nuevos" amigos... no lo cree?

-Amigos? –preguntó Draco, confirmándose mentalmente que en verdad, el director Dumbledore estaba algo "chiflado"- ya tengo amigos.

-Siempre es bueno tener "más" –le sonrió- los amigos nunca sobran... –dijo y silbando alguna clase de melodía, se alejó sonriendo pícaramente de ahí, dejando a Draco con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Pasaron algunas horas, en el dormitorio de Slytherin (el cual va a albergar solamente a Crabbe, Goyle y Draco en esta historia) ya dormían los amigos más cercanos de Draco mientras él, sentado en el margen de la ventana, observaba los enormes patios de Hogwarts y pensaba en que era lo que había querido insinuar Dumbledore. Ya el plato con comida que habían llevado Crabbe y Goyle estaba vacío, Draco se sentía no tan estresado como en la mañana, pero sí algo nervioso al no saber que iba a esperarle el día de mañana. Mientras, lejos de las mazmorras, en una torre; se encontraba Harry sentado en su cama, observando aún aquel trozo de pergamino en sus manos. Aún no lograba quitarse de encima lo que le había sucedido, esa chica no era como las otras Slytherin que conocía, ella era diferente... no lo odiaba como las chicas de la casa de Salazar, pero tampoco era como las otras que sólo lo seguían o le coqueteaban porque era "Harry Potter" aquel joven célebre que iría a acabar con Voldemort. Al parecer esta chica no mostraba ese interés en él, en su nombre... Harry sonrió, quizás había encontrado una nueva amiga.

* * *

_Gracias por dejar sus reviews, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado. No creo que vaya a dejar inconcluso esta historia, es la primera que escribo con Draco hecho mujer, así que sí la voy a seguir, sólo que iré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, ya que también tengo trabajo y a veces se me hace difícil el poder subir o escribir algo. Así que, como dije antes, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en el próximo cap!_


End file.
